


Birthday cake hat meets Roses

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday cake hat, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Florist Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Harry's Birthday, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry valentine fic, Love Stories, M/M, Model Harry, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: It's Harry's twenty-fifth birthday he is wearing his birthday cake hat partying with his friends. They lined up on karaoke bar entrance all in high spirits practicing the high notes of Bohemian Rhapsody when he saw a cute little guy on an orange hooded sweater, carrying potted plants and looks on his way, Harry gave his sweetest smile but the guy throws him with a judging look.“Who the fuck is that? wearing a fucking birthday cake hat!? What a geek!”  Louis talking to his roses. But still gazing to the guy.Does love really win, this time around?The Birthday cake hat meets Roses is a one-shot story inspired by Harry's wearing a birthday cake hat.





	Birthday cake hat meets Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story inspired by Harry's recent birthday. When he wore a birthday cake hat...that moment I really question my existence.
> 
> "Is he fucking real? Is this photo edited?" 
> 
> But everyone who knows and loves Hazza it's really not impossible. He can even wear newspaper and still looks goddess.
> 
> Anyway, this is just my thoughts so... This is just a product of my naughty mind  
> Don't take this seriously... But please love seriously... So!!!! Happy Valentine's day!!!
> 
> Shout out to my twitter friends: Elsie, Bela, Joy, Vanessa, M, Carrie, and my co-Filo Jam  
> Of course...Ruhina 
> 
> You're all the sweetest person I've known and kept on sending me good fics to read!!! Thank you always my loves...
> 
> Happy Heart's day to my husband!!! 
> 
> Keep Larrying!

 

 

 

 

> **If I had a rose for every time I thought of you,**
> 
> **I'd be picking roses for a lifetime**

**  
  
*************  
Louis POV  
  
February was Louis’ favorite month of the year. Knowing the fact, that a few days from now Valentine’s day was around the corner and Most of the people still loved to shower their loved ones flowers to showed how much they loved them. The bigger the bouquet, the better.

It made Louis’ jump on his toes when February hits the calendar and Valentine's was his busiest month of the year. Because he knew he has great sales on this heart month alone.

" _It's like Christmas all over again... But in February.”_ Stretching and yawning holding his cup of coffee.  
  
He stood up and admired his seabeds of roses in different color variance and equally adore the other assorted flowers that carefully arranged by it's kind. He really worked hard to achieved where he was right now. By creating this beautiful garden alone he needed to study every type of flowers and how to maintain it on a healthy state was really hard work.

He used to juggled Uni and attend different seminars on how to take care of assorted flowers and take crash courses on how to expand his flower shop business.  
  
He knew from the start that this was his calling. He can't imagine himself doing a different thing. He knew this flower shop will serve him a greater purpose on his life and in the future, he loved everything about his business and every little detailed on it.  
  
Waking up every morning, surrounded by these beautiful flowers and smelling the freshness of cool thin air mixed with different scent from the flowers was a truly indescribable feeling.  
  
The smell of roses always lingers in Louis’ nostrils. Among all the flowers, he loved this scent and freshly picked roses always send a shiver to his cold heart.  
  
Louis was meticulously picking some fresh roses to sell on his shop. Holding, smelling it and touches each soft petals, made him want to experience to receive a bouquet even once.  It’s ironic as it is, a florist never experienced to receive a flower in his lifetime. But that's Louis he just sells and admired his worked from afar and left wondering to himself.  
  
Roses was his most favorite flowers among the others. But of course, he just whispered it to them. He doesn't want other flowers to get jealous about it.  He always talked to his flowers. He read it in some books that to show love and affection to your plants, you have to talk to them and they will stay healthy. But it also became Louis’ favorite hobby, It became his safe zone. It was easy for him to opened up to his flowers compared to sharing the intimate details of his life, to his so-called friends, that often judged him for not having a boyfriend for longtime and gossiping about it, behind his back. Who needed a friend anyway.  
  
He knew flowers has a special power to human and can do great things to your life and he actually embraced to be the bearer of that power. He loved and acknowledged the power of flowers can send a thousand message like patience; strength; hope; support; admiration; wanting and most of all love.  
  
He loved talking to his customers from time to time. he used this opportunity to established a good relationship and rapport to his customer and get to know them personally. which somehow they became his regular customers,  he believed that meeting new people will also mean new customers. And it's good for business. So, human interaction was one of the keys to why his business was booming.  
  
One summer he met Jason his youngest customer. He used to drop by to his shop every morning and query about flowers. Then one day Jason had the courage to asked Louis for his help. He wanted to purchase a flower with an admiration meaning.  Louis suggested the light pink roses. Jason bought light pink roses every day for his crush until he bought a dozen light pink roses when his crush finally said yes to him. And now every month and each Valentine's he never missed to pre-ordered dozen of pink long stem roses to Louis.  
  
Then his another loyal customer Mario. Mario and his wife always fought and Louis advised him to give his wife a red Tulip to show his deep love and admiration. Mario and his wife now living a blissful married life.  
  
Of course, a typical lovestruck guy, that loved to give a dozen coral roses the color of desires, for appreciating the great sex. A mom, giving a flower to his sick son; Child, giving a flower to his grandmother; a bouquet of flower for departed loved ones to show respect.

  
These things make his heart fulfilled that somehow his simple business shared something special to his customers’ lives and to the community.  
  
He called himself a Florist and a Gardener. He sells roses and other flowers that can be ordered or delivered. He also sells potted flowers if you wanted to be little extra and discover your inner talent as green thumb gardener.  
  
Today, He was very eager to try out his newly researched flower designs bouquets and put it on his display window. He knew it would be a sure hit, especially this upcoming season,  _Valentine's day._ He entered the shop cheerfully smiling to all the flowers and plants.

 _“Good Morning everyone!!! Let's make a sale today!!!”_ enthusiastically greeted his plants and flowers.

He sprayed his flowers with waters and changed the water on the rack vase and placed his newly picked roses on top of the counter.  
  
Roses, Stargazers, and Tulips are customers favorites. Peonies and Lilac are often asked too, but it's for special orders. He hired a delivery guy, only on a part-time basis, because his customers are mostly walked-in clients. And he does accept advanced orders especially this love month that tends to clog him with bulk orders.  
  
Louis’ flower shop was located in the middle of the busiest side of East London. During the day, Bars and Clubs are closed but they are still lots of people passing thru to go to their offices and somehow this busy street gave him a sustainable sales. When it turns dark, the neon lights of the signages of bars and clubs besides his flower shop gave a different vibe on the busy street.  the loud Karaoke bar that often sent Louis to his grave and gave him a migraine all the time, these clubs made him puke to the smell of cigarettes lingering on his nostrils.  
  
He usually closed his shop at around eight o'clock in the evening, before it became more crowded to the patrons of club and bars around his flower shop. Some of the bar customers do smoke, which is harmful to his plants and flowers, that's why he always chose to lock the shop early.  
  
While he was preparing to close the shop and carrying pots of roses one by one. He saw a glimpse of a tall guy wearing a white shirt with braces attached to his flare pants and a birthday cake hat that really caught his attention, lining up with his friends in the Karaoke bar beside his shop all happy and chatty.  
  
_“Who the fuck is that? wearing a fucking birthday cake hat!? What a geek!”_ Louis talking to his roses. But still gazing to the guy.  
  
The guy with birthday cake hat looked on his way and smiled at him. Louis almost dropped the pots out of his hands, when he saw the deep dimples and the swirling curls of this birthday cake hat boy on his cheeks and forehead, he immediately composed himself.  
  
He gazed to him, even more, trying not to be too obvious.

 _“He was also heavily tattooed. Interesting!”_ made Louis awed to this guy. “ _He might not be a geek, after all, he is just a soft guy, wearing a birthday cake hat. Maybe? What you think?”_ Louis continued to talk to his potted roses. Then he broke the eye contact and didn’t smile back, to the birthday cake hat boy and entered his shop.  
  
**********  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Before they arrived at the Karaoke bar, he was so excited to celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday, wearing his birthday cake hat with his friends. Niall, Ed, and Zayn forced him to used this birthday cake hat.  
  
"Do I really need to use this?" Harry kept on glaring himself on the two way door mirror.  
  
"Have fun man and Loosen up...It's your birthday!!!" Zayn patted his shoulder.  
  
"And besides you'll get extra booze by wearing that...remember when you let me wore a fucking breast hat and you announced that I'm getting married, even If I’m not… almost everyone gave me free booze." Ed entered the Karaoke bar and checked their reservation.  
  
They are lining up on karaoke bar entrance all in high spirits practicing the high notes of Bohemian Rhapsody song when Harry suddenly saw a cute little guy in an orange hooded sweater, carrying potted plants looked like he was busy talking to himself.  
  
After a beat, he threw a glanced on him and when he looked back again Harry gave his sweetest smile, but the guy looked at him in full disdain and showing his uninterested body gesture and walked inside, throwing him his last darting and judging look.

Harry looked away, pretended not to look defeated but he really felt rejected. He sits on the entrance stairs and checked the candles, on top of his birthday cake hat and pouted crossing his arms together. The good feeling was all gone.

He was trying to loosen up and have fun but it looks likes, the fun was on him. He couldn't forget the judging eyes of that little-hooded guy gazing on him.  
  
He just wanted to have a different celebration this year. He just wanted to enjoy being himself and why not it was his birthday after all. He wanted to be as loud as fuck and enjoyed this day without any pretensions, unlike his previous birthday party that full of rich and well-known people but still didn't get the fun he was hoping for.

“Ni! I told you I look stupid on this fucking birthday cake hat!” Harry trying to remove the knot on his hat.  
  
“Who told you that! H… you're the cutest cake out there so don't removed it… Don't mind those haters they will never win! We will sing our heart out.. to the tune of Queens songs till we dropped. And You… Wearing that birthday cake hat… Okay?” Niall clanged his arms to Harry's shoulders.  
  
“Yeah okay!” Harry tried his best to get back in the mood and securing the knot on his birthday cake hat and simply enjoyed his day. He looked again to the way of the little cute guy before he entered the Karaoke bar.  
  
Harry was enjoying his birthday celebration and sings his heart out on Queens playlist, he often got free drinks on each table. his attention seeker birthday cake hat, already sent signals that he was the celebrant.  
  
A lady handed him a Tequila shot "Take this shot Birthday boy! Love your hat!!! It's sexy."  
  
"Man loves those hat on you can I taste your cake?" A guy in the bar teasing him and handed him a beer.  
  
Though Harry enjoyed the attention and he felt the love surrounding him. he still couldn't stop wondering to himself about earlier.  
  
"Why that guy didn't even smile on me? Am I not that attractive enough? Fuck!"  
  
He was wearing his birthday cake hat so people often treated him extra nice.  
  
_"But why he looks at me with full disdain...and hatred. I just wanted to have some fun!"_ Harry pouted and leaned to Niall's shoulder.  
  
He was kinda disappointed because he found this guy beautiful, interesting and he felt something strange, his eyes grew bigger and realized to himself.  
  
_"I think I'm already in love."_  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with banging head, he went straight to the fridge and drink water as many as he can. He suffered from a terrible hangover. When he finally quenched his thirst, he froze and realized that he liked to see the little guy again. Harry worked as a freelance model. He does mainstream fashion. He was the face of Versace for two years and now he was the brand ambassador of Gucci. He lived alone in his condominium unit, near the East side of London.  
  
He got a hunched that this shop opens early. He decided to do his regular ran on this district instead. To see up close the interesting creature again that looked soft in his orange hooded sweater.  
  
Harry stood on the other side of the street observing the little guy. He was right, the shop opened as early as seven o'clock in the morning. The guy looked busy putting out all the potted plants and racks of different flowers outside the shop and again talking to himself.

Harry was waiting for the right timing to approach the guy, he doesn't want to look like a creep on their first meeting.  
  
Louis was in the back of the stall, arranging a flower bouquet. Stargazers and Tulips are the customer choice for his wife on their anniversary, Louis wanted to put extra effort and to make it more special since Andrew was one of his favorite clients. He’s almost done arranging it, his securing the ribbon for the final touches. He was about to spray the flower with water when he heard the bell swinging on his glass door.  A signal that there's a customer inside the store. He immediately sprayed the flower and removed his apron and place the finished bouquet to the cooling area.  
  
While waiting for the hooded guy, Harry was busying himself admiring the bouquet of flowers. And the redness of each rose in front of him.  
  
“Good morning! what can I do for you?” Louis fixing his long fringe on his forehead using his thumb.

When Harry heard a raspy voice, it made him startled and awed to the man in front of him. Harry felt his heart beating fast. His mouth turned dry and he couldn’t found the right words to say. Then the guy talked again, he just listened to the soothing voice.  
  
Louis was staring at the guy in front of him, thinking deeply and he suddenly snapped his fingers.

“You're the birthday cake that guy from last night? Am I right?” Louis slightly laughing remembering the moment.  
  
Finally, Harry found the words to say. “Uhm what? The birthday cake guy is what you called me?” Harry moved forward to Louis, standing tall and popping his dimples.  
  
“Ahh, Yes! You're that guy, right? Do I mistook you from someone?” Louis confusedly looking to Harry.  
  
“No, is just that you can remember different things about me, but you remember me by my birthday cake hat. That made me feel that I'm seven, right now.” Harry awkwardly turned around and gazed on the roses instead.  
  
“Ohh, I'm sorry if I offended you, I don't want you to feel embarrassed. So, it's your birthday yesterday, because you're wearing that hat… Shit sorry again!” Louis trying to change the topic but a major flopped instead.  
  
“No, don't be sorry I really had a fun birthday night and Imagined you'll not look at me if I'm not wearing that hat.” Harry slightly flirting. Louis’ cheeks turned pink from blushing.  
  
“Ughm! yeah definitely… It's not a usual thing to see that a grown-up man, on his right mind wore a birthday cake hat on his fucking birthday… Only you… It's really a compliment. And you look cute on that birthday cake hat.” Louis trying to loosen the tension between them.  
  
“I've heard that from Niall, he told me I'm the cutest birthday cake.” Harry smiled that made Louis’ face turned sour.  
  
“Oh, so what can I do for you cake boy?” Louis teasing Harry while tapping his fingers to the counter.  
  
“Well, I don't know about flowers but I wanna asked you personally if you are given a flower what do you prefer?” Harry touches the flower petals on his soft fingers while Louis looking intently to Harry's finger movements that delicately touching his flowers. He shook his head focus on the question.  
  
“Uhm… the classic Red Roses. A piece or a dozen it doesn't matter.” Louis inhaling and exhaling heavily, but trying not to be obvious and continued to gaze on Harry now smelling the red roses closer to his nose and lips. Then caress it to his cheeks that made Louis face redden and heated.  
  
“Uhm I'll just get something in the back.” Louis hurriedly leaves the counter and went towards his small fridge to drink water and fixed his bulging cock.  
  
_“Fuck it's been a while since I wanted a guy so badly!”_ talking to Ecuadorian roses in front of him. And then walked back to the counter handed Harry the Ecuadorian rose.  
  
“This is the sample of Ecuadorian rose, this is imported but it has a longer lifespan than usual roses, and just put it in a vase with water and spray a little on the petals it will definitely shine.” Louis stared at Harry's eyes and bit his bottom lips.  
  
Harry get the flower and looked at the flowers intently and holding it in front of Louis’ face, gazing on his ocean blue eyes, then moved his view to the bottom lips of this guy. “ _His lips are beaten red, maybe because of constant biting.”_ He kept wondering to himself “ _Fuck… wanted to taste your beaten red lips and kiss you hard and never let go until our lips are swollen from kissing hard and both gasping for air.”_  
  
“So, birthday cake...are you going to stare at it all day or…?” Louis snapping his fingers.  
  
Harry still kept on staring at Louis and started to startle when he heard Louis’ pet named to him. “I'll buy a dozen! Hope you have lots of it.” Harry trying to avoid his eyes and trying to remove his dirty thoughts. He kept reminding himself " _Don't be fucking creepy.”_ Harry handed back the Ecuadorian rose again.

  
“Okay! I do think I have enough supplies. Glad you've made the right choice and chose my flower shop to keep him or she wooed by you.” Louis trying to smile but he was actually sour graping.  
  
“ _HIM_ actually. Thank you and you're a good help do you happened to have a card if I would like to place a delivery?” Harry smiling at Louis.  
  
“Yeah, please give me a call in advance, especially February is a hectic month for me. Glad to be a help. And you are?” Louis smiling and handed him his card despite the sudden pain in his heart, that this guy was already taken and that lucky bastard, he wants to wooed got his favorite flower.  
  
“Harry Styles, the birthday cake hat guy.” Harry handed his hands they shook hands then Louis gently squeezed his hands to Harry.  
  
“Louis Tomlinson, the neighborhood florist, and gardener. Hope to see you around again. Ohh, I will arrange the flower at the back do you wanna watch?” Louis trying to spend more time on this adoring birthday cake guy.  
  
“And I've also brewed a coffee if you haven't drink one. Since...I don't have another customer I'll make this extra special.” Louis opened the small door in the counter.  
  
“Of course… I love to see you in action.” Harry wrinkled his eyes and he knew that he sent a double meaning comment.  
  
“Yeah, like a superhero in action!” Louis shrugged the other meaning of action since Harry was already taken. He never wished to be a relationship wrecker.  
  
Louis gave Harry a cup of coffee with milk and he pulled out a chair for him to watch him on his working table. Louis gently cut the edge of the flowers mid-way and put a water tube each stems them he checked each flower buds if it's fresh enough. Harry was mesmerized how Louis worked in silent and meticulously arranging it with patience and devotion treating each stem with love and respect. Harry was taken by this guy.  
  
“Maybe you always gave your special someone a beautiful bouquet?” Harry trying to fish out information.  
  
“No, I don't have someone sadly… but I'm used to it… I’ve been single for two years and my last boyfriend doesn't like flowers.” Louis tidying the ribbons and handed it to Harry.  
  
“Wow! That was fast!!! You are really a Ninja or Flash even...you worked calmly and love the flower! Your arrangement really adds up to its original beauty.” Harry admiring Louis and the flower bouquet.  
  
Harry handed him his card to pay to the flower. When Louis handed back his card, Harry brushed his fingers to Louis’ hands. They both stared at each other then Louis started to break the tension.  
  
“I've been doing this for six years.  Ever since I graduated from Uni. Never thought to do something else. So, birthday cake! I mean Harry... Thank you for choosing _Flowers by Heart_ , hope you'll be back here again.  
  
“Of course! You know I'll be the most loyal customer you'll ever have.” Harry smiled and wrinkled his nose and waved his hands to Louis and leave the shop.  
  
Louis froze from where he was standing and didn't move a muscle. He slapped his face.  
  
_“Wake up! He is taken stop right now! Fuck! I almost lost myself there!”_ talking to the roses in front of him and he exhales deeply and another customer went inside his shop.  
  
**********  
  
Harry on his bed staring at the flower arrangement of Louis in his bedside table. Talking to Niall on his phone.  
  
_“Ni!!!! I'm in love!!! Fuck I never thought my birthday cake hat will give my dream guy!!! I thought he was judging me but he didn't!”_ Harry smiling to himself and picked up the flower and smelled it.  
  
_“WHAT? Did you meet someone last night in a Karaoke bar? Is she the girl you've shared a mic with? I didn't know you like girls?”_ Niall teasing Harry.  
  
_“No! He owns a flower shop beside the Karaoke bar and he was fucking adorable, but he thinks... I'm with someone. I’m fucking miserable and losing my shit imagining him in my bed.”_ Harry pulling a stem of Ecuadorian rose from the arrangement.  
  
_“H...I told you that I'm not interested with your sexual stories… I'm straight as a ruler, I will not get it. Save it to Liam when he comes back from his modeling gig in Paris. Okay!”_ Niall said to Harry.  
  
_“You're crooked as dotted lines. I saw you kissing a guy before when we are in Uni days. So, stop pretending.”_ Harry put down his phone and continued gazing his flowers.

 _“I Have to see him tomorrow.”_  
  
************  
  
After one week of Harry's back and forth, to Louis shop and kept ordering Ecuadorian red roses, they became friends. Sharing stories about life and their favorites things and stuff.  
  
One morning, Harry couldn't go to Louis’ flower shop. Because he felt a terrible leg cramped, but he needed to hear Louis voice his angelic raspy voice. Harry decided to call him.  
  
Louis kept staring at the clock waiting for Harry to come by and order his roses. He wore his tightest skinny jeans and his gray sweater that slightly shorter showing his plumped arse. He was trying to busy himself but he always kept on popping his head.  
  
“ _Fuck!!! I told you… don't get to attached... look at you now you're fucking terrible, he might be with his boyfriend spending early Valentine's celebration after a week of showering of flowers. Ahhhh!”_ Louis stomping his hands and feet at the counter talking to pink roses in front of him.  
  
Then his phone rang.  
  
_“Flower's by Heart this is Louis, how may I help you?”_ Louis sounding cheerful even his heart was breaking.  
  
_“Hey Lou, This is Harry… I'm sorry I couldn't come to your shop today. Something came up.”_ Harry pressing his hands to his sore legs.  
  
_“Hello birthday cake...No, there’s no problem!  You are not obliged to come here or to call me you're my customer and I do understand if you're not ordering flowers from me.”_ Louis trying not to be sounded disappointed to Harry.  
  
_“No, I will just ask it to be delivered this time I will text you the address and you can have it deliver any time of the day. I hope you're okay and spending your quality me time talking to your flowers.”_ Harry teasing Louis that made Louis laugh.  
  
_“Your rude cake boy!!! But thank you again for choosing Flower’s by Heart bye!”_ Louis heavily breathing.  
  
Now that he has free time he tried to google Harry Styles. He pulled out his laptop from his bag and he typed Harry Styles in his browser.  
  
He saw a series of beautiful photos, then he comes to realize that when they are talking, the topic always focus on him and he never got to know more about Harry.  
  
He clicked the photo and he saw Harry's photo on his recent Gucci ads. He was carrying a piglet and the other photo a lamb on his shoulder. he looked so soft.  
  
“ _Fuck! He is a fucking goddess! He looks like a fucking art.”_ Louis swirling his tongue on his lips and drooling from Harry's beautiful physique.  
  
He decided to close the shop early. He wanted to see Harry's partner. He will personally deliver it to him. He just wanted to see what was Harry's taste in a man.  
  
Six o'clock in the evening he started carrying the pots inside and locked the rolling steel door. He carried Harry's dozen Ecuadorian roses with tender, love, and care. Good thing the address of Harry's partner was near to his shop but he still used his pickup truck for him to go there.  
  
He used his Waze app. and typed in the address for his delivery. The building facade looked high end. Harry’s partner might also be rich like him. “ _Well, same feathers flocked together.”_ Louis talking to the bouquet of roses. You're one lucky bastard.  
  
Louis entered the building and he talked to the receptionist. It looked like she was already anticipating the delivery when Louis told her a delivery from Flowers by Heart. She just nodded and pointed the way to the elevator.  
  
_“Harry was very organized I like that, maybe he already called the receptionist to let the delivery in so that his partner will not be informed by it.”_ Louis whispering to the flowers.  
  
Louis softly knocked on the door and his eyes grew wide when he saw Harry topless and wearing very thin layered pajamas almost showing his bulging cock.  
  
Is this your home?” Louis asked Harry.  
  
“Ohh, Yes?! Hi, Lou I never thought you're this hands-on, you even handle delivery?!” Harry was surprised to see Louis in front of him. He almost wanted to hug him.  
  
“Uhm.Yes!” Louis smelt a scent of roses lingers inside the room. “I closed the shop early and since the delivery is near I just take the initiative to deliver it by myself...Oh! I'm sorry If I interrupted something.” Louis looking at Harry’s broad tattooed chest down to his bulging cock and looks away and bit his fingernails instead. “Thank you for choosing Flower's by Heart, Bye!” He suddenly looks across the room and saw a bunch of flowers neatly arranged lined up on a window. It was all his flower arrangement that Harry order to him.  
  
Harry looked at Louis questionably and then followed his point of view.  
  
“Let me explain!” Harry pulling Louis inside. Holding his arms tightly.  
  
“What is this! Are you trying to trick me or play games on me?! I'm curious, to be honest! Fuck, I don't need this!” Louis trying to remove Harry's hand but he was so strong. He let him sits on the couch.  
  
Harry closed his door and slowly walked towards Louis.  
  
“Don't hate me...I’m just trying to woo the guy I liked!” Harry slowly moving closer to Louis.  
  
“Is he living here? or are you both living together? You don't have to explain. I'm not mad I'm just shocked. I don't think this is appropriate for us to be this close especially you are almost naked. Thank you, Harry, see you around.” Louis stood up while Harry pulled him down again and then he dropped on the couch almost lying and suddenly Harry went on top of him, pressing his body against Louis, cock brushing together and Harry kissed him eagerly.  
  
Harry tried pinning him down, holding both of his arms and put it above his head. Louis moving his waist and keep on moving around fighting Harry's strength.  
  
“Listen to me Louis, please! Calm down… I don’t have a boyfriend or even a live-in partner...You are the one I'm trying to woo for a week now… I'm fucking in love with you ever since I set my eyes on you the day you saw me with my birthday cake hat!” Harry still pinning Louis on the couch. There face is partly inch apart smelling each other breath.  
  
“What?! have you gone mad! You let yourself suffer for that long… and you still wanted to pretend and to continue this charade if I didn't catch you tonight? Why don't you just talked to me and be honest about how you feel about me.” Louis now tearing up but didn't let go to Harry's touch.  
  
“Because I'm scared! I'm full of insecurities! You're beautiful and I don't think you'll ever like me...the birthday cake hat guy...you never showed me any signs that you're interested in me!” Harry still closely talking to Louis inhaling and exhaling on each other's breath.  
  
“Are you blind?! For not seeing how gorgeous you are? You look like a fucking walking art. And I thought all along that you're taken! I never dreamt in a million years, to be a relationship wrecker, even how badly I want you!” Louis looked straight to Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
“And if you just told me the first time you went to the shop maybe we are not having this conversation right now.” Louis moving his head forward and peck a kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
“I like you the first time I set my eyes on you on that fucking birthday cake hat of yours and then I'm urging myself not to love you but I still do!!! What do you think, why I'm here?” Louis biting his lips and swirled his tongue to tease Harry even more. Harry staring at Louis intently with adoring eyes.  
  
“I'm here because... I want to see your taste in a man and for me, to finally wake up from my fucking dream that we don't have a chance at all. But here we are on your couch talking about our feelings, total opposites of what is happening.” They both staring at each other both waiting and wanting to have each other. They know they waited long enough and they deserved to have this moment.  
  
Harry immediately got up and carried Louis like a koala bear Louis tangled his arms and feet to Harry's body and kissing him tenderly. Harry carried him to his room and gently lay him to his bed.  
  
“I've waited for this for so long! I never thought I will taste your lips.” Harry deepening his kisses to Louis.  
  
“If we will do this I wanna make this right wear your birthday cake hat, Harry!” Louis demanded to Harry.  
  
Harry got up the bed and looked for his birthday cake hat. Harry wore the hat. Louis almost laughing at Harry.  
  
“Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson… I like you and your fucking birthday cake hat, I wanna blow each candle on that fucking hat of yours and blow you lastly. Are you taken?” Louis teasing Harry while removing his gray sweater.  
  
“Blow everything you liked to blow...I'm free as a fucking bird and I love you on your orange sweater and I definitely love you naked on my bed. Do you wanna be my boyfriend and Valentine’s is coming do you wanna be my date?  
  
“I love to be your boyfriend birthday cake! But I'm busy on Valentine’s day but we could have Valentine’s dinner instead...I love to be your date on every Valentine’s day as long as you'll buy me Ecuadorian red roses.” Louis unbuttoning his skinny jeans and pulling it until he was wearing only his black boxers.  
  
“I will shower your roses and you deserve it every day I know a flower shop they have a very attractive and knowledgeable florist.” Harry removing his pajama. He was now fully naked in front of his boyfriend.  
  
“You'll fuck me wearing that birthday cake hat and I'll fuck you while I shower you roses do you want that birthday cake?” Louis removing his boxers brief and pull Harry on top of him.  
  
“Yes, Roses! I love the fucking smell of roses and I want to be fucked by you… this will be a long night...maybe we should start right now!”  
  
Harry eagerly touching Louis’ chest. Slowly tracing kisses down to his neck and suck his nipples slowly, tracing his tongue moving it in a circular motion that brings tingles to Louis. Arching his back and moans loudly.  
  
“You like your nipple, being played roses… okay, I also Love to do it for you.” Harry moving his tongue aggressively sucking both of his nipples pinching it lightly, that made Louis grip on the sheet for enormous arousal he was having. Harry moved his head down to Louis’ aching thick cock, now leaking with precome he opened his mouth slowly moving his head back and forth until Harry find the perfect rhythm. Louis Looked at Harry still wearing his birthday cake Hat almost gagging in swallowing his thick cock.  
  
“Fuck your so good birthday cake! Ahhh!!! I want your cock, cake...”  Louis moaning on his raspy voice.  
  
Harry pulled out the lube on his side table and gesturing to open the condom. Louis holds his hand and shook his head.  
  
“I'm clean never had sex for two years… and never tried bare to anyone… I want to feel you... cake! I trust you..” Louis eagerly threw the condom out on Harry's hand.  
  
“I'm cleaned too I've been tested last month, roses!” Harry eagerly put lube on his hands and slowly enter his finger to Louis tight hole. “You're so tight roses, can't wait to deflower you again.” Harry moving his finger back and forth until Louis tap his shoulder, he inserted his second finger that made Louis grip on Harry's arms.  
  
“Fuck cake...your fingers are so long… Ohhh shit… fuck, please faster…” Louis panting from breathing.  
  
Harry added another finger, going in and out on Louis’ Hole he moved his fingers and scissors his hole gently, a loud moan coming from Louis made Harry moves his hands faster he knew he hits Louis prostate and continued to hit it until Louis beg for his cock.  
  
“Cake I'm fucking ready... I want your cock... please!” Louis begging and pleading and gripping Harry's arms, Harry was sweating, running to his face, dripping to Louis’ chest.  
  
He gently placed his cock on Louis hole, slowly moving it further until he bottomed out, made Louis plead in pain and pleasure.  
  
“Fuck your fucking big..cake!” Louis closed his eyes… Harry move his waist slowly until he felt Louis is also grinding his hips and moving it in circular motion tightening his rim muscle to add additional pleasure to Harry. They move in synchronized motion, grinding and humping each other until Louis is leaking on his come.  
  
“Fuck! You look amazing when you come roses... now… I'll fill you up good…” Harry moan loudly and come inside Louis puckered hole. And lay beside Louis. Both gasping for air, panting loudly.  
  
“Fuck that was something cake!!! Now I want my fucking cake every day!” Louis kissing Harry torridly. “Cleaned me up and I'll fuck your brains out!” Louis slapped Harry's arse cheeks.  
  
Harry stood up and get a wet towel and gently wipes, Louis tummy and arse hole still leaking with his come.  
  
“Don’t move roses I want to memorize your deflower hole by my cock.” Harry teasing Louis spreading his legs even more.  
  
Louis holds still until Harry lays down and remove his birthday cake hat. Louis got the newly delivered flowers on his hand and placed it beside Harry. He pulled out a stem of roses and slowly pulling it piece by piece and slowly shower the petals to Harry.  
  
“Now it's my time to deflower your sweet hole my cake.” Louis spreading Harry's legs and licked Harry's hole.  
  
Louis hardened the tip of his tongue and slowly push it inside Harry's hole, eagerly moving his tongue that made Harry gripped on Louis’ hair pulling it lightly, moaning on every thrust of his tongue to his hole. Louis continued until Harry begs for his fingers. He coated his fingers with lube and gently insert two fingers immediately, while he played his outer rim with his tongue to add sensation to Harry.  
  
“Fuck your fucking good...your mouth… is fucking awesome.” Harry panting and moaning as he continued being fuck by Louis fingers and tongue. He added another two finger that made Harry grip on the sheet. Louis shoving it in and out changing the rhythm that made Harry moaning and losing on his fucking mind.  
  
Louis hits Harry's prostate nonstop and remove his hand and eagerly shoved his cock, fucking Harry Hard, moving his hips in precise motion. Hitting his prostate every thrust that made Harry whimper to the pleasure he was having, as he squeals from coming and screaming loudly until he fully drained out.  
  
Louis didn't stop thrusting his prostate moving his hips in a circular motion, giving Harry to have a little time, to catch his breath and fuck him again and with much harder intensity this time. Louis holds Harry's waist digging to his muscle, that sure will leave a mark. Thrusting and hitting his prostate again and again, while Louis changes the speed of his thrust, much faster that made them both come in unison, both moaning and whimpering from the sensation that they have experienced.  
  
Harry lays on Louis’ chest crying from the pleasures.  
  
“Roses no one ever makes love to me and gave me this kind of pleasures... I came three times in a span of two hours fuck... you really fuck my brain out” Harry still lying on Louis’ chest.  
  
“Imagined cake... I will do that to you every day!!! It will always be your birthday after all.” Louis brushing Harry's curls.  
  
“Fuck I will never Lose that Birthday cake hat!” Harry looked up to Louis and showered him with kisses.  
  
“Even you’ll lose it... _ **Birthday cake Hat meets roses** _already and nothing can stop us now.” Both kissing tenderly until their sleep deepened.  
  
                     **Happy Valentine's day!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Spread the love and kindness!!!


End file.
